freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Screen of Death (BSoD)
Medium. The error appears jarringly and will startle those who are not expecting it. Knowing that something is wrong with the computer can increase the scare factor. Or others might just find it annoying and/or frustrating. Nightmare if the sound enters an audio loop. The stuttering is very loud and ear-grating. It could also damage to audio equipment if loud enough. Low for the Windows 8 and Windows 10 variants. It's still troubling, but the screen looks more friendly. None of those who are brave enough or you can stay calm and/or understand the error. Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Face palm Category:Dude, it's a screen, not a logo. Category:Dude, this is an error, not a logo Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luan Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lori Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Sky Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Clever Clover cry Category:Logos that make Light Heart cry Category:Logos that make Morning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Sundance cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Sugar Belle cry Category:Logos that make Seabreeze cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Secret Tale cry Category:Logos that make Berry Bright cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Wave Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Lana Loud cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Yesterdaisy cry Category:Logos that make Lulabelle cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Golden Delicious cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Star Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Children Who Act Like Mixadel Category:Logos That Scare Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Children Who Act Like Umbrella (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Dude, this is a screen. not a logo! Category:Windows 98 Category:Xbox One X Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson